Worlds meet
by TheReynaHermioneClone
Summary: The perfect heroes of olympus. The perfect heroes of the wizarding world. What will happen when these two worlds meet? Lots of fun and adventure and possibly romance. Or something like that. Read to find out..
1. The Meeting

Annabeth and Percy walked together hand in hand, around Camp Half-Blood. Piper and Jason were too, right behind them. So were Frank and Hazel.(Leo's at Bunker 9 working on who-knows -what.) They called this day the ' Couples day'. Or at least that's what the other campers called it. On this particular couples day, they were walking across the beach. Suddenly 6 teenagers their age appeared in front of them. 3 boys and 3 girls. The first boy had messy black hair, sparkling green eyes just like Percy, and a lightning scar across his forehead. He was( and frankly they all were) wearing a black robe with ties and the girls wore uniform skirts with them. The second guy had bright red hair, blue eyes that sparkled under the sun, and a mischievous look on his face. The third guy had brown hair, brown eyes, and a toad that he now held in his hands. Then Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank smiled at the boys. The boys grinned back. The girls didn't have as much mischievousness in their faces, but they were seriously pretty. The first girl had bright red hair and blue eyes that sparkled, so they assumed the second guy was her brother. Older, probably. The second girl had bushy, long brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to be calculating the new faces. She was holding a book in one hand. The third girl seemed to be stuck with her head in the clouds, but she was pretty with her long blond hair and blue eyes. The first guy held out his hand and said with a British accent, " Hello. Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And these are my friends Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna." On the mention of her name, the blond girl focused on the new faces and simply said as if she were studying them,

"Hello."

Percy held out his hand and said hello and introduced them all. Then they suggested heading to the Big House to talk to Chiron about all this. They did...


	2. We meet Chiron and Leo

In the Big House, twelve kids sat at a table with a confused looking centaur. Chiron finally spoke. " So you kids, are from Europe from a magical school called Hogwarts that teaches young witches and wizards, right? And then you came here, not knowing how, and you met these folks over here?"

" Yes." Neville said.

" The gods must have known. We will have to get you claimed ASAP." Chiron decided.

"Cool. Are there any books around here that I can study up on?" Hermione asked.

"Here. I'll give you one right now. While Percy and I will be getting ready to show you around. Right, Percy?" Annabeth's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Right." Percy fidgeted.

"This is Ancient Greek, but… I can read it? Guys, look at this!"

All the wizards and witches looked.

" I can read it!" "Cool!" "Awesome!" chorused the group.

"We'll show you around also," Jason said. "We don't want all the work to go to Percy and Annabeth. At that moment, Leo came in, dirty from his recent work.

"Hi guys. Hi people-I-don't-know. Who are you?"

Hazel introduced them to each other.

"Leo will help us out also, of course. Let's start the tour." Piper said.


	3. The Tour: Part 1

The decisions have been made. Percy would take Harry, Annabeth-Hermione, Jason-Ron, Piper-Ginny, Hazel-Luna, and Frank and Leo agreed to (read- forced by Annabeth to get along) take Neville.

Percy's pov

I was leading the Harry guy around. He looked around, wondrous.

"Okay, this is the Zeus cabin. I doubt you'll be in here though, because Jason and his immortal sister Thalia are the only ones since the pact."

"Makes sense. I don't feel all powerful any way." He answered.

We came towards Cabin 2.

"This is the Hera cabin. Nobody lives in here, because Hera does not have kids with mortals. It's just honorary, I guess."

We continued towards Cabin 3. Harry's eyes sparkled alot here.

"This is my cabin. I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea." I said.

Harry smiled.

Piper pov

Ginny was pacing, thinking about what we saw. We already went through all of the cabins with Ron and Jase. Ron was looking at his sister quizzically.

"Well, we're definitely not Athena, because of Ron here," Jason held back a laugh.

"Maybe Apollo?"

Suddenly…

Ginny pov

Me and my brother were bathed in golden light. Jason and Piper were looking at us weirdly. I looked up, and a lyre sign was above my head. I looked at Ron. The same was with him. Jason addressed us formally.

" Hail, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, children of Apollo, the Lord of light, poetry, and music.

AN: Dun Dun Dun! I chose Apollo because of Ron playing the instrument to Fluffy in first year to make him sleep, and the poetry Ginny wrote for Harry in his second year. I'll try to publish a new chapter soon! Happy Holidays!TheReynaHermioneClone


End file.
